


Another Form of Foreplay

by kyrdwyn



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slender body in his arms was so different, yet familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Form of Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> I had this larger universe plotted for a while but never got around to writing it. Then pornday October 2012 happened, and the boys decided they wanted to play. So there is some plot surrounding the porn, just to try to explain some things. Also, I use «these brackets» to indicate dialogue not spoken in English.

Ra’s al Ghul looked out over the desert that surrounded his base, a glass of wine in his hand.

He’d been wrong. He’d thought, _hoped_ that this time he’d been right. But the time had passed days ago, and no word came. He would just have to be patient. Begin the search again. He could survive this second disappointment in a row. Though now it had been almost a century, he could be patient.

"«Hello, Beloved»."

Ra’s stiffened at the voice behind him, speaking in a dialect long forgotten, except by him and one other.

Ra’s couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. He _hadn’t_ been wrong.

He turned to see the Detective leaning against the wall of Ra’s’ bedchamber, right next to the entrance to the secret passageways, the ones Ra’s had built more than two hundred years before, for him and one other. The Detective had stopped in one of the change rooms of the passageway, his usual red and black uniform exchanged for simple silk tunic and pants, both black, highlighting the paleness of his skin, especially the palest skin of his bare feet. His black hair just skimmed the collar, and he watched Ra’s with stormy blue eyes that reflected not only the Detective, but the previous lives he’d lived.

All of them as Ra’s Beloved, in some form or fashion.

"«Beloved,»" Ra’s replied, setting his wine glass down on a table and approaching Timothy carefully. "«I had thought…Your birthday was ten days ago.»"

Timothy smiled, and Ra’s could see Nejat and Talha in that smile. Two of Ra’s most cherished forms of his Beloved, Nejat for her brilliant, inventive mind when it came to weapon making and her ability to flay a man with words alone, Talha for his irrepressible humor and his artistry with oils and canvas. “«I could hardly tell my family that I went to sleep on my twenty first birthday and woke up the next morning with memories of six past lives, all of them as your lover. What would they say?»” Timothy tilted his head, his smile becoming a smirk. “«Not that they have any idea where I am now.»”

"«Will you be telling them about us?»" Ra’s moved closer, unable to stay away from the alluring sight Timothy presented. Timothy’s smile turned seductive, and pushed himself away from the wall, moving so he stood mere centimeters from Ra’s.

"«Only if they ask outright.»" As Ra’s watched, Timothy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. When he opened them again, his pupils were dilated, desire clear on his face. "«Now I know why you were always so … interested in me all these years, Beloved. You suspected I was the one.»"

Ra’s finally let himself reach out and run his fingers through Timothy’s hair, seeing the younger man’s eyes close halfway in pleasure. His fingers brushed against the burn scars on Timothy’s scalp, hidden by the longer hair, and his eyes narrowed. “«I wish you would take the gift of the Pit, Beloved,»” he said, not for the first time in their history, and he suspects not for the last. “«And I did suspect, but I could not be sure. Not until now.»” He tugged gently, and Timothy moved into his space. “«And I feared your reaction, if you were,»” he admits.

"«It took a few days to reconcile being your Beloved with being the Detective’s protégé, but in the end, I have always been yours, Ra’s.»" Timothy’s arms came up to wind around Ra’s neck and the man met his gaze head on, love and lust mingling in Timothy’s eyes as his breath quickened. "«I will always be yours, and you mine, even if I’m blowing up your bases.»"

Ra’s smiled and leaned in. “«So long as you leave our home here intact, Beloved, I won’t be _too_ upset,»” he said before pressing his lips to Timothy’s. The younger man’s arms tightened around him, pressing them together.

The slender body in his arms was so different, yet familiar. Timothy’s mouth opened under his and Ra’s slid his tongue inside at the invitation, tasting coffee and Timothy. His free hand pressed at the small of Timothy’s back, the cool silk a barrier between his Beloved’s skin and his own. He tugged at Timothy’s hair, earning a small moan.

"Bed," Timothy whispered in English. "It’s been so long, Beloved. So long." He rocked his hips against Ra’s’, moaning at the friction. Ra’s couldn’t help his answering movement. It had ever been like this, their first time together after his Beloved had remembered. Need to reconnect overwhelming everything else.

He pulled Timothy to the bed, stripping the younger man of the black silk tunic, revealing pale skin and scars. Timothy pushes down the trousers and steps out of them before climbing onto the bed, laying on his back, arms and legs shamelessly spread, erection proudly jutting up. Ra’s cannot help but take a moment to appreciate the sight, one he’d waited so long to see again. Male or Female, no matter what race or ethnicity, his Beloved had always been beautiful in his eyes. Would always be beautiful in his eyes.

Timothy looked at Ra’s from half-lidded eyes. “Should I start without you, Beloved?” One hand drifted lazily to his erection, fingers curling around it loosely. “I remember you loved to watch Paolo stroke himself until he was crying for your touch.” He gave one stroke, then another, breath hitching.

Ra’s removed his clothing, forcing himself to go slower than he wanted. “I did, indeed. Though Paolo did not have your grace, Timothy.” He moves to the side of the bed, grabbing the small bottle of lubricant he’d placed on the table a few days ago in anticipation of this night.

"Paolo had fewer scars," Timothy replied, running the pad of his thumb over the tip of his erection.

Leaning in, Ra’s delicately traced the scar from when Timothy had lost his spleen with his tongue. “Aesthetics, Timothy.” He smiled against Timothy’s stomach as the younger man moaned. “You know I treasure every form you take, Beloved.” He punctuates the name with a bite to Timothy’s nipple. Talha had been sensitive there, while such things had done nothing for Paolo.

The fingers of Timothy’s left hand twisted in Ra’s hair. “Ra’s!” he cried out in need. Ra’s smile and licked away the pain. He’d have a pair of clamps made for Timothy immediately.

Timothy tugged on his hair. “Ra’s. Please.”

Ra’s sat up, reaching for the lubricant and coating his fingers. Timothy spread his thighs wider, arching his hips up. Ra’s smiled in anticipation as he reached down, fingers pressing gently against Timothy’s entrance, teasing until Timothy whimpered and pushed against the fingers, letting one breach him. “Oh, god,” Timothy moaned. He threw his head back, exposing his throat, and Ra’s leaned in, sucking on Timothy’s pulse point as he continued to open his lover up, stretching him carefully. This would be this body’s first time, he knew. One finger became two fingers, scissoring inside Timothy, finding that spot that had him writhing on the bed, making incoherent noises that were an aphrodisiac to Ra’s. He’d thought the Detective would be a silent lover, but Ra’s did not mind being proved wrong.

Ra’s carefully worked a third finger into Timothy as he bit Timothy’s ear lobe. “Beloved,” he said softly, licking the shell of Timothy’s ear. “I have missed you.”

Timothy whimpered, left hand tugging at Ra’s’ hair until he raised his head. Timothy’s eyes were dark with passion, tongue flicking out to lick at his lips. “«Beloved, now, please, _please_.»”

Ra’s kissed him, deep and wet and full of decades of longing and waiting. He withdrew his fingers, shuddering at Timothy’s whimper of loss at the action. Slicking himself with the lubricant, Ra’s moved between Timothy’s legs, lifting his lover up and easing himself into Timothy’s body, their moans resounding through the room.

When Ra’s was fully inside the younger man, Timothy wrapped his legs around Ra’s and dug his fingers into Ra’s’ shoulders. “Please.”

Leaning into kiss Timothy, Ra’s slowly withdrew, then thrust in hard. No more words were said as they moved together, hands gripping hard enough to leave bruises on Tim’s hips, Ra’s’ shoulders. Nothing existed but them, their lovemaking, rejoining two souls who had vowed to defy death to stay together.

"«Beloved, I need…»," Timothy whimpered.

Ra’s let go of Timothy’s hip, sliding up sweat slicked skin to wrap around his Beloved’s erection, stroking it in counterpoint to his thrusts, up as he withdrew, down as he thrust back in. It didn’t take long before Timothy arched and gave a long, low moan, spilling over himself and Ra’s’ hand. Timothy collapsed onto the bed, giving Ra’s a languid, pleased smile that Ra’s remembered through so many centuries. That smile never changed, and Ra’s gasped as he spilled into his lover, the joy at seeing that smile again pushing him over the edge.

When he returned to himself, Ra’s smiled, hearing Timothy humming a song that had been written before they’d ever met the first time. “Feeling nostalgic, Beloved?”

"Happy," Timothy contradicted with a smile, letting a hand trace idle patterns up and down Ra’s skin. "I haven’t been happy in a long time in this life."

Ra’s rolled over, bringing Timothy with him so the younger man was laying on Ra’s body, chest to chest. “I would see you happy always, Beloved,” he said, stroking fingers through Timothy’s hair.

"Mm." Tim smiled and leaned into the touch. "Even if it costs you your second favorite base?"

"Even then, Beloved. Even then." He leaned up to kiss Timothy, enjoying having his Beloved back in his arms. Their time together in this life would not be easy, he knew, but few lives had been easy.

And explosions were just another form of foreplay.


End file.
